


The Lost Get Found

by Deadly_songbird1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam goes to Aglionby, Injured Adam, M/M, New student Adam, Ronan has secret feelings for Adam, mentions of child abuse, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_songbird1/pseuds/Deadly_songbird1
Summary: Adam had run away.That was all he did,but he couldn’t stop running yet. Adam needed to keep running or else his Dad would find him.Adam hated the punishments that his Dad gave him. He found the Lynch family and is just about to find out what family is supposed to be instead of what his dad taught him about family.





	The Lost Get Found

Adam had run away.

That was all he did,but he couldn’t stop running yet. Adam needed to keep running or else his Dad would find him. He was wounded, badly. Adam’s arm was ripped of some flesh from his shoulder, his knees had been skinned and covered in mud and gravel, grass was in a beer bottle stab wound in his side. Adam hurt all over but he kept running until he spotted some barns in the distance beyond the forest he was running in. He was grateful to see safety at last. He wasn’t going to stay in the barns though, he was going to stay underneath the back porch and sleep there for a few nights. He ran until his legs gave out from under him and he fell in the open pasture. 

“Boy, get back here now!” Robert Parrish called from a few yards behind him. Then he heard a gunshot from his father’s rifle. He felt pain shoot up his thigh from the bullet wound. Adam cried out in pain but got up and half limped and half ran to get away from his father. He ran all the way to the door of one of the barns and burst through it the slammed it shut. He searched for a ladder so he could climb up to the support beams of the barn on the ceiling. He found a stool and stood on it, then he pushed himself through the pain and pulled himself up onto the support beam that was nailed into the other support beams. His father suddenly kicked open the barn door and stomped in. 

“Hey shit head, you’re tresspassing on my property. Get the fuck out or I’ll fucking call the cops.” a guy shouted angrily. Robert Parrish turned and glared angrily at the guy. 

“I’m looking for my dumbass son, he ran away and I can’t find him. If you see him call me.” Robert Parrish snapped at him and shoved his business card at the guy then stomped off. Adam whimpered in pain while he was laying on the support beam and clinging on for life. The guy walked into the barn and looked around. Once he couldn’t hear his father anymore he let go of the support beam and fell to the floor in front of the owner of the barn. 

“Holy fucking shit!” the guy exclaimed and jumped back. Adam started in on a coughing fit then stopped for a few seconds. Adam’s vision was blurry and everything was muffled. 

“P-please don’t tell h-him I-I’m in here, p-please.” Adam cried quietly. He was so weak that he couldn’t get up, the only thing he could do was curl in on himself. 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…” The guy said softly and kneeled down next to him. 

“Hold on, I’m gonna get my Parents, they’ll know what to do okay. I’ll be right back, stay here.” The teen boy told him. The guy had a buzzcut and a tattoo peeking out from his shirt on his shoulders. He got up and ran out of the barn quickly. Adam stayed put like he was told and just brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them while laying on the floor of the barn. He cried softly into his knees and cried even more when his tears made his skinned knees sting. He thought of his best friend Blue who was always there for him, he thought of the times to come when he was going to get hurt by someone that wasn’t his father or mother. As these thoughts raced through his head he had stopped crying. Adam knew he had to be strong, he needed to be strong so the owners of the barns would see that he was going to be as strong and not shed a tear as long as possible. Crying was what got him punished by his father in the first place, it was  one of the reasons why Adam had run away.

He heard loud voices outside of the barn and hurried footsteps towards the barn that Adam was currently laying in. 

“Ronan what did you do? Why is there a guy in our barn?” Someone shouted from outside the barn. 

“I didn’t do anything Declan, I found him hiding from his shithead of a dad!” buzzcut shouted behind him as he rushed into the barn.

“Ronan what the hell is going-” the guy immediately cut himself off as the guy named Ronan knelt next to Adam. His eyes were wide and soon three other people ran into the barn. The tallest man had really dark brown hair and icy blue eyes, the woman next to him also had icy blue eyes and golden blonde hair, there was a boy about a few years younger than Adam who also had the same icy blue eyes as his mother and father and brothers but he had the same golden blonde hair as their mother. 

“Declan call an ambulance, Mathew go get the emergency kit, a wet towel and some water. Ronan help me get him into the house.” Ronan’s father ordered and they all set to work. Ronan took ahold of Adams ankles and his father put his hands under Adams arms. 

“On three we’ll lift him up alright? Now, one, two… three!” Ronan’s father exclaimed and they lifted him up. 

“Damn he’s light.” Ronan remarked as they took him into the house. 

“That’s because you’re carrying his legs, I’m carrying most of him.” the man told him. Adam had the sudden urge to laugh but he didn’t.

“Sorry I’m heavy…” Adam said softly as they put him on the couch that the youngest brother had covered in dry towels. Matthew was standing off to the side with a wet towel and handed it to his father as soon as they had set Adam down.

“It’s okay, Ronan was actually kinda right. You are a little bit light.” Ronan’s Dad told him with a warm smile. 

“Can you tell us your name sweetie?” The woman asked him in a kind tone. 

“Adam… Adam Parrish” he said weakly. 


End file.
